Eight
So this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, probably going to be bad... also is inspired by some songs I like, so there are some references :P (WIP, formatting to be done too) Chapter 1 Dust-Devil was tired. He had spent most of the day scavenging and dealing with other things (including the rats that inhabited his shack, various and sundry bugs, and the queen's guards), and he was in no mood to be haggling with a grumpy SeaWing. "Look, you can either take the gold earring for the paint, or you can leave," he growled. The SeaWing apparently wasn’t in the mood either. "Hey! This paint is at least worth that earring and the necklace," she hissed, gesturing at a pendant dangling off the tip of a statue's claws. "Fine. Two earrings." "Four earrings!" "Three." "Deal." Dust-Devil unhooked two more earrings and passed them to the SeaWing, while she rummaged through her pack and produced a deep bowl of deep purple paint. The SeaWing nodded a brisk thank-you and disappeared through the boulders of the entrance. Dust-Devil sighed and got up to make sure everything was secure before leaving- he had planned on going for a walk by the oasis tonight no matter how tired he was. He shoved the clanking jewelry statue into its place behind a shelf filled with old scrolls and quickly sorted the sundry items on his desk. Then he grabbed a thick cloak- you never know when you’ll need one! Finally, he darted out between the gap in the boulders, covering it with the vine camouflage. He noted with relief that the full moon hadn’t risen fully. Good. He wanted to be at the oasis right when it reached its peak. With a final check to make sure the entrance was hidden, he started along the path to the oasis. It was a bit of a walk, but Dust-Devil wasn’t about to risk flying. It would be too easy for a dragon to see his pale gold scales against the night sky and realize he had left his store unguarded. It was much easier to blend in with the pale gold sand. Lost in his thoughts about dragon coloration, he didn’t notice that he had already arrived until he nearly bumped into a palm. He hurried over to a smooth, flat rock by the water, sat down, and looked up at the moons. Even though only one was full, it was bright and clear. Maybe he'd see her this night... He began to imagine a dark shape, a dragon, flying down to meet him, spiraling down from the sky- wait. He wasn’t imagining it. There was indeed a dragon spiraling out of the sky! Not a NightWing though. Looked more like... a SkyWing? Why would a SkyWing be flying to an oasis at this hour? The strange dragon didn’t look like they were trying to land, as one of their wings was wide open to catch the wind. But the other one... it was hardly moving at all! This dragon must have been injured. Dust-Devil jumped up and tried to fly towards the injured SkyWing but it was too late- they landed hard on the desert sand. Dust-Devil started towards them, tentatively reaching out a talon. Then he saw the two black spots against the moon. One blasted fire, and he knew they were SkyWings. "Hey!" he hissed at the injured SkyWing. The SkyWing just mumbled something in a distinctly female-sounding voice. Something that sounded like "Stormwings". Dust-Devil jolted into action. He reached out a talon to nudge her, to try and wake her up, Andy hissed in pain as his talon smoked. A firescales. No wonder she was being followed- those SkyWjngs were definitely hostile. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)